Broken Birds with Armor Plating
by IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor
Summary: "Welcome to the new you Mai." Gift fic for Holly Blossom


Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise nor any of its characters.

Broken Birds with Armor Plating

"You a'right Sheila?" A voice asks barely noticed by the rain.

But I heard. I thought it was asking me. I've got to be imagining things, who would ask me? Heavy footsteps echo of the pavement as the rain splashes around me. I drag myself under a small drainpipe to avoid at least some of it.

"You a'right Sheila?" The voice repeats as the footsteps and the splashing get louder.

I debate screaming for help because, well you know what happens to young women on the street.

"Why aren't ya anwserin' me?" The voice asks as I hear a deep slightly ragged breathing near me.

"Please, just leave me alone! I'm Christmas Cake! Find somebody else to do whatever you're planning to do! I am not desirable!" I plead with the figure.

"I'm not gonna 'urt ya. My name's Varon, what's yours?" the figure, Varon, asks.

"Mai, Mai Kujaku." I stutter.

"Mai, that's a pretty name. You're pretty. 'Ey wanna get off the streets? I've got somewhere you can go." Varon asks politely.

"Yeah I wanna get off."

"Follow me."

I follow the figure into the street lights. I take a look at the newly illuminated figure and take note of his gravity-defying brown hair and bright blue eyes. He smiles when he sees me looking at him.

"Let's go Mai." He says as he points to a motorcycle. "You ever been on one of these 'fore?"

"N-no. Is it dangerous?"

"Nah Sheila, just 'old on tight."

He picks up a blue helmet and goggles and gives them to me. I slip them on.

"Aren't you going to wear a helmet?"

"I gave mine to ya."

"Oh."

I clutch to Varon's waist as we ride off. We approach a pier with frightening speeds.

"Uh, Varon?"

"Yeah."

"We're going to drive of the pier!" I screech.

We drive off as my breathing hitches, just when I expect the splash I hear the motorcycle touch ground. I look around and see a neon green road leading to an island. We speed up and Varon laughs as he realizes I was genuinely scared.

"Come on Shelia, let's go an' introduce ya to Ami and Raph." Varon says, giggling some more.

Varon parks his motorcycle just outside of the massive building. His boots and mine hit the concrete with a thud after each step. We walk up a winding staircase and down a hall.

"First things first, ya gotta go see Dartz." Varon informs me.

"Who's he?"

"'E's… indescribable. Well, ya'll see."

I continue following Varon. I hear a whiz as a small sharp object soars through the air. Varon catches it between two fingers.

"Guess you'll be meetin' Ami first."

He walks over to a slender red-haired woman in a sports bra. Is she Varon' girlfriend?

"Amelda this is Mai. Mai, Amelda." Varon says.

"Why did you bring her here?" the woman hisses. "Dartz is going to have your ass."

"Um, hi Amelda. Glad to see I'm not going to be the only girl around here." I say.

"I AM A MAN!"Amelda screeches.

He spins on his heels and walks off with a snarl.

"Okay, is he normally like this?" I ask Varon.

"Yes."

We walk off again this time we get half-way to the door where Dartz is before we get interrupted by yet another projectile. This time it's an apple. It bounces of Varon's head. So he missed the apple but not the throwing needle?

"Great. It's Raph." Varon sighs.

"Hi Varon, who's this?" he asks eyeing me up and down.

"This is our new friend Mai. Mai this is Raphael." Varon answers.

"You're not going to yell at me are you?" I ask cautiously.

"Ah, you ran into Amelda. Don't worry I'm sure he'll come around. He's just a moody teen after all." Raphael says bemused.

"Okay, well me and Mai gotta get goin', see ya Raph." Varon says.

We finally reach the door when an older man stops us.

"Varon what do you think you're doing with this woman?" The man questions.

"I'm takin' 'er to see Dartz."

"Er. Varon just don't get into any trouble." The man sighs.

The man walks off clearing his monocle.

Varon opens the door and gestures for me to walk in.

"Welcome to the new you Mai."


End file.
